


Confissões da madrugada

by imasam332



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasam332/pseuds/imasam332
Summary: Após passar algumas horas sem conseguir dormir, 2D decide sair da cama e tomar um ar fresco na calçada, e cai em suas próprias reflexões, até ser interrompido por uma visita inesperada.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Madrugada

Era por volta de 3 da manhã quando 2D decidiu que ele não ia conseguir dormir de jeito nenhum, e saiu da cama para pegar um pouco de ar fresco e fumar.  
Lá estava ele, sentado no lance de escadas que levava até a entrada do novo estúdio da banda, com o cigarro na mão e fumaça saindo de sua garganta depois de ter dado uma longa tragada.  
A cabeça do vocalista estava cheia, ele sentia um nó na garganta. Ja fazia um tempo desde que Murdoc havia sido preso. Stuart se sentia em conflito consigo mesmo.

Ele certamente odeia Murdoc, a situação não tinha como estar melhor, já que o homem verde não estava mais ali para o infernizar.  
Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda sentia falta do outro. Era irracional, mas ele mal conseguia parar de pensar no baixista. É quase obsessivo. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos de agressões verbais e físicas, Stuart não tirava Murdoc da cabeça nem agora, que seria o momento perfeito para se desprender de Murdoc.

Ele solta um suspiro e dá outra tragada no cigarro. Quando Murdoc foi preso, não demorou muito para que a banda encontrasse um baixista substituto. Um que, até que era parecido com Murdoc, pelo menos em aparência.  
Ace ainda era um membro relativamente novo na banda, mas os fans aparentavam ter gostado dele. Noodle que o encontrou, cultivando uma amizade com o garoto já não tão jovem de Townsville. Porém, por mais semelhantes que Murdoc e Ace são fisicamente, O baixista temporário da banda era uma pessoa bem menos agressiva, e às vezes até que bem afetuosa.

Inicialmente, a relação dos dois era de indiferença um com o outro, Stuart mantinha uma leve distância de Ace, e Ace não forçava uma aproximação entre os dois. Recentemente, porém, eles têm passado mais tempo juntos, lentamente ficando próximos, não só Stuart com Ace, mas também o resto da banda. 2D quase se sentia mal por julgar ele mal quando se conheceram. Mas que culpa ele tinha? O outro era verde, igual à Murdoc, e os dois até eram amigos antigamente! É justificável que Stuart tenha ficado suspeito de Ace quando eles foram apresentados.  
Mas agora, comparando o novo baixita com o antigo, Stuart quase conseguia dizer que Ace fora enviado diretamente do céu. Ele solta uma pequena risada ao pensar isso, e dá uma última tragada naquele cigarro, só para pegar outro do mesmo pacote.

Ele para antes de acende-lo, quando ouve pequenos passos quase inaudíveis se aproximando dele.

“Saiu pra fumar?” Ace Perguntou, diminuindo a distância entre os dois enquanto caminhava da calçada até a beira da escada onde Stuart se encontrava.

“É! Precisava pensar um pouco, sabe?” O de cabelos azuis disse, tentando levantar o astral dentro de si. Ele não queria falar sobre o Murdoc. Especialmente com Ace.  
“E tu? Eu pensei que você tinha saído, ou coisa assim.” Ele pergunta, tentando puxar assunto.

“eh. Eu fui numa boate. Não rolou nada interessante lá, então eu decidi voltar.” Ace disse, tomando um gole de sua lata enquanto sentava ao lado de Stuart, apenas um degrau acima do qual o outro estava. “E ai, pensando no quê?”

2D resmunga internamente ao ouvir a pergunta. “Nada de mais, só a vida mesmo. Quer um cigarro?” Ele pega o maço e oferece um para ele, que pega da sua mão e os dois Acendem seus respectivos cigarros ao mesmo tempo. “Valeu. Só não fala pra Cartoon Network.” Ace diz sorrindo com um tom levemente irônico em sua voz enquanto dá a primeira tragada no cigarro. Stuart solta uma risada.

Os dois homens agora estão sentados juntos em silêncio. Stuart olhando para as estrelas, e Ace olhando discretamente para o outro. Um silêncio confortável pairava entre os dois, e nenhum sentia a necessidade de começar uma conversa imediatamente. Os dois permaneceram assim por um tempo.

Até que Ace quebra o silêncio entre os dois enquanto toma mais um gole de sua lata, ele olha para Stuart de forma interessada e começa.

“E como é que ta?”

“O quê?”

“A vida”

“oh.” O vocalista pausa a respiração por meio segundo. “ Tá bem, né? A banda ta boa. Murdoc foi preso, e a gente acabou de lançar um álbum novo. Eu não acho que tinha como estar melhor.” Ele respondeu rapidamente sem pensar muito no que estava dizendo. Ace ouviu atentamente a resposta e pareceu Aceitar ela sem queixa.

Pareceu Aceitar.

“ah, é, é. As coisas tão bem boas pra banda mesmo. mas eu quero é saber de você.” Ace retrucou, tomando mais um gole da latinha, que não parecia estar nem perto de acabar. Ele estava começando a se sentir um pouco alterado, mas ele não acha que seria bom dizer um boa noite e se jogar no sofá pra dormir depois de já ter puxado assunto. Ele vem observando o vocalista faz um tempo, não é nada de mais. Ace estranhou que 2D manteve uma distância entre eles quando ele entrou na banda, mas respeitou o espaço do outro, o que começou a chamar a atenção dele mesmo, foi que quando alguém falava sobre o Murdoc, ou quando os dois se esbarravam repentinamente, Stuart automaticamente ficava tenso, e as vezes quase entrava em posição de defesa. Quando não era isso, ele ficava com um olhar perdido no rosto. Um olhar parecido com o que ele carregava agora no rosto.

“Ah, eu to bem Ace. E tu?” Stuart disse, ansiosamente dando mais uma tragada no cigarro enquanto sentia sua cabeça começar a se bagunçar novamente.  
“Sei não hein Stu, o quão bem é isso aí?”. O baixista responde, já não ligava tanto se estava passando de algum limite de intimidade com o outro. Aproveitou esse momento, e se aproximou levemente dele, quase encostando seus pés na perna do vocalista. “Se me perguntassem, eu diria que você parece triste.”

Stuart fica apreensivo, e demora um pouco para responder.  
“Heh. Por que eu estaria triste? Não tem nada ruim acontecendo” Ele diz, e dá mais uma tragada por puro nervosismo. Ele realmente não queria estar nessa situação.  
“Eu também não sei.” Ace respondeu, meio sem o que dizer. Não esperava essa resposta vindo do vocalista.  
“Eu devia tá é feliz.” Stuart — de forma inesperada para ele mesmo e para a sua recém-chegada companhia — Começou a falar  
“e… Por que você não tá?” Ace perguntou de forma cautelosa.

Stuart permaneceu em silêncio. “Me dá um gole disso ai?” ele perguntou, finalmente, depois de alguns longos segundos de silêncio.  
“… claro.” O outro responde, surpreso com o rumo que sua noite estava tomando. Ele passa sua lata para Stuart, que em vez de um gole só, ele toma três longos goles, fazendo a lata ficar agora na metade. O vocalista não devolve a lata.

“Eu não sei. Não tenho dormido bem recentemente. Não que eu dormia bem antes, mas agora tá pior.” ele responde à pergunta anterior do baixista, dá uma tragada, e continua “E quando eu consigo dormir, eu tenho pesadelos.” ele termina a frase.

“Pesadelos?” Ace pergunta.

“Sim…” ele solta um suspiro. “Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. No Murdoc, sabe” ele toma outro gole, um mais curto, apressado até. “Eu não sei porquê. Eu odeio ele. Eu devia tá feliz que ele ta preso. Mas eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça.” Ele concluiu, mais uma vez.

“Feliz por ele tá preso? Eu pensei que vocês se davam bem.” Ace perguntou, curioso. Ele conheceu Murdoc a muitos anos atrás, e não falara com ele por quase a mesma quantidade de tempo. Não sabia nada sobre a relação da banda direito. Quando ele era mais novo, ainda garoto — em seu tempo de malandragem e assaltos improvisados em Townsville — gostava bastante da banda, sempre que tinha a oportunidade ouvia as músicas deles. Mas nunca conseguiu saber muito sobres o integrantes, só os conhecia de vista por alguns pôsteres que via pela cidade e pelas capas de albums que ele roubou. Alguns anos mais tarde, quando conheceu Murdoc, não se atreveu a enche-lo de perguntas sobre a banda, preferiu manter as coisas simples.

“Nos dar bem?!” Stuart do nada se exalta. “Ele transformou a minha vida num inferno!” Ele concluí, jogando o cigarro fora e colocando uma das mãos no cabelo, expressivamente. “Ele Ferrou o meu olho! Fodeu a minha namorada! Me fez um mal que não tem conserto!” Stuart Gesticulava furiosamente com as mãos. “E mesmo assim, Eu não sei por que, Mas eu sinto falta dele!” Ele exclamou, indignado com as próprias palavras. “É como se faltasse alguma parte minha… Eu odeio isso.” O vocalista diz, agora mais calmo, enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seus braços, que se apoiavam em suas pernas.  
Stuart agora estava em silêncio. Se recusava a dizer mais alguma coisa. Ace, por sua vez, não tinha ideia do que falava. Não esperava isso.

“Hmmmm.” ele sibila, e coloca a mão no ombro de Stuart, que se assusta com o toque, mas não desvia o olhar. “Eu acho que…” O baixista tentava organizar as palavras em sua cabeça, tentando formar algum comentário que servisse de conforto para Stuart, que aparentava precisar disso agora. “Acho que nem sempre dá pra reagir que nem se devia.” Ele concluiu. Não era a melhor coisa para se dizer agora, mas ia ter que ser o suficiente por enquanto.  
“Tipo, olha pra mim. Me criei na rua, me virando com a minha gangue, mas mesmo assim eu me divertia e, em geral, eu até que tava bem feliz.” Stuart agora levantou a cabeça, e olhou para ele “Então, sei lá. Não sei dar conselho nem ajudar nesse tipo de coisa.” Ace conclui sem ter muita certeza do que queria dizer, e toma mais um gole da lata. “Eu não tinha ideia que a relação de vocês era ruim” Ele comenta.

“Hmm.” Stuart resmunga sem muita emoção, ele sentia seu corpo pesado. “Tinha uma época que ele me batia sempre.” ele continua, sentindo uma sensação ruim surgindo em seu estômago. “E depois disso, ele me raptou e me prendeu numa ilha por mais de um ano pra gravar um álbum com ele.” Concluiu, com as lembranças vindo a tona a sua cabeça. Agora, Stuart estava olhando para as estrelas novamente. “Essa foi a pior época. Eu não sei se foi pior pra mim ou pra ele.” Ele parecia em conflito com os próprios pensamentos. Ace não ousava interromper. 2D olhou para o baixista com um olhar cansado, de quem só queria descansar em paz, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum. Em um movimento brusco, o de cabelos azuis desistiu de manter o próprio torso em pé, e ficou encostado em Ace, que estava praticamente grudado nele, apenas com um degrau de diferença entre os dois.  
“Eu acho que a pior parte…” Ele começou novamente. “É que, quando ele me forçou a entrar na banda, eu admirava ele.” ele semicerrou os olhos “Eu achava ele o máximo, e gostava muito dele… E mesmo assim, ele se aproveitou e fez tudo isso…” ele continuou, agora fechando os olhos e se perdendo em seus pensamentos.

“Hmm… Entendo.” Ace responde, surpreso com tudo o que havia acontecido. Não esperava que Stuart se abrisse tanto assim com ele, nem que ele se encostaria nele dessa forma. Ele saiu do bar pensando que estava desperdiçando a noite, mas acabou que várias coisas aconteceram. Ele olhou para baixo, tentando ver o rosto do vocalista, que agora tinha todo o seu peso depositado nele e se deparou com o rosto adormecido de Stuart. Ele não ousara move-lo dali tão cedo depois dessa conversa. Ace puxou o corpo de Stuart mais para perto de si, e decidiu que observarias as estrelas por um tempo. Pegou seu celular antes para ver o horário, eram 5:04 da manhã. Ele ficou sentado lá até o amanhecer. Depois disso, ele carregou 2D para dentro e o deitou no sofá, seguindo para seu próprio quarto para finalmente descansar.


	2. Esperando na chuva

Uma semana havia se passado desde a madrugada que Ace e Stuart haviam conversado, e nem o vocalista, nem o baixista conversaram muito depois daquela noite, pois a semana da banda havia sido corrida. A única vez que se viram durante esses dias foi no almoço e na janta — parte pela rotina de sono do vocalista, que ao contrário de Ace, acordava razoavelmente tarde —.  
Stuart já havia se esquecido do que aconteceu. Ace, no entanto, queria ficar mais próximo do outro depois da conversa que tiveram. Claro que, pelo tanto de entrevistas, ensaios fotográficos, e outros, ele não teve muito sucesso nisso.

Atualmente, Ace caminha pela calçada de forma apressada, tentando cobrir sua cabeça e evitar que os pingos de chuva o molhem de mais antes de ele chegar até sua atual casa. A banda havia decidido ir junto à uma boate próxima à casa algumas horas atrás, Noodle e Russel ainda estavam lá e Stuart já havia retornado a pelo menos meia hora — Ace não sabia dizer quanto tempo já havia se passado ao certo, mas essa era a estimativa mais próxima dele —.  
O principal motivo de Ace decidir voltar mais cedo é que ele já estava começando a ficar com um pouco de sono, e queria ver se conseguia conversar um pouco mais com o vocalista, já que quase não se viram nos últimos dias.

Ao se aproximar da casa, o esverdeado conseguia ver a figura de Stuart sentada na escada que levava até a entrada.  
“Ei!” Ace gritou enquanto se aproximava  
“Hey Ace” Stuart disse, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto via o outro se aproximando “Chuva forte essa né?” Ele continuou, quando o baixista chegou perto o suficiente  
“cê ta fazendo o que aqui fora? Ta caindo o mundo!” Ace perguntou se juntando a Stuart na escada, que era coberta pela varanda do segundo andar da casa.  
“Ah, eu cheguei aqui agora a pouco, antes de chover, e quando eu fui abrir a porta, eu lembrei que eu não peguei as chaves com o Russel!” Stuart exclamou levemente enquanto virava o corpo para conversar com Ace, e então continuou,” Eu tentei ligar pra Noodle e pra ele, Mas acabou a bateria do meu celular, e quando eu tava indo voltar pra buscar as chaves, começou a chover” ele concluiu, observando Ace tirar a jaqueta e torcendo-a fora da escada  
“Pera, então não dá pra gente entrar?” Ace perguntou, agora se sentando ao lado de Stuart  
“Bem, dá pra ir buscar a chave lá com eles, mas dai você vai se molhar todo de novo” o de cabelos azuis respondeu, olhando pensativo para cima e mexendo levemente na ponta do cabelo “eu acho que vale mais a pena esperar aqui mesmo.” Ele disse, agora soltando o cabelo e olhando para Ace.

“Eh, tá certo.” o baixista disse, agora se acomodando na escada. Tendo em mente que ele possivelmente vai ficar um bom tempo ali, puxar assunto e perder conversa parecia uma boa maneira de passar o tempo esperando os outros.  
“E como que cê ta?” Ace perguntou, mexendo no bolso e tirando de lá um maço “Ah é, cê tem um esqueiro?”  
“Eu to bem Ace, e tu?” O vocalista respondeu, enquanto tirava um esqueiro amarelo de seu bolso e entregava para o outro.  
“Bem que nem aquele dia ou bem mesmo?” o baixista perguntou duvidoso, mas com um leve tom de brincadeira em sua voz, enquanto ele acendia um cigarro que milagrosamente — na opinião dele — não tinha se molhado.  
“Bem mesmo, bem melhor, na verdade!” Stuart respondeu com um sorriso honesto no rosto. “Eu já tinha até esquecido desse dia”  
“Cê parece melhor mesmo, tu parecia tenso” Ace respondeu, agora devolvendo o esqueiro.  
“Eu parei pra pensar um pouco quando eu acordei, e, ter conversado contigo naquela noite me ajudou bastante Ace, obrigada mesmo” o de cabelos azuis comentou “Me empresta um cigarro aí?”  
“Claro pô” o esverdeado respondeu, tirando o maço novamente do bolso e tirando um cigarro de lá “Mas não precisa agradecer Stu-pot, é bom conversar dessas coisas de vez em quando” ele entregou o cigarro para Stuart, que soltou um curto riso com a garganta e acendeu seu cigarro. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos, vendo a chuva caindo, o vento soprando, e a fumaça saindo de seus cigarros.

“Sabe Ace, quando tu entrou na banda, eu realmente fiquei com medo de você ser que nem o Murdoc.” O vocalista quebrou o silêncio subitamente, comentando enquanto soprava um pouco de fumaça e mexia no cabelo  
“eu te julguei mal, só por você ser amigo distante dele, e por se parecer com ele e tudo mais…” ele pausou, pensativo “Acho que a melhor coisa que podia ter me acontecido esse ano era ter virado seu amigo.” O de cabelos azuis conclui.  
O baixista olha surpreso para ele, não esperava isso vindo do outro — não que essa declaração não o alegrasse, Ace queria que Stuart fosse feliz -. “Ah Stu… Eu entendo teu medo. Deve ter sido difícil lidar com ele todos esses anos, parando pra pensar. Que bom que mesmo assim você se abriu pra ser meu amigo-” Ace respondeu, sentindo um sorriso formando em seu rosto e seu pulso acelerando.  
“De verdade foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz!” Stuart exclamou, gesticulando com as mãos “Tem sido divertido te ter por perto, tu até Aceita maratonar filmes comigo! Alias que, to pensando em assistir alguns de novo…”  
“Perai perai, tua mão ta sangrando” Ace comentou com um leve tom de preocupação, vendo algumas gotículas de sangue se formando na palma da mão do vocalista  
“Ah, isso? Deve ter acontecido quando eu tava vindo pra cá. Eu cai no chão” Stuart disse pensativo, olhando para o machucado. “Eu não tinha nem percebido”  
“Ah meu deus…” O baixista disse rindo um pouco, desacreditando no quão distraído e alheio o outro poderia ser. “Quer um beijinho pra melhorar?”  
Em vez de responder — assim como Ace esperava — Stuart deu apenas algumas risadas leves com a garganta, enquanto olhava para a rua.  
Imediatamente Ace se arrependeu do que disse. Pensamentos como " Ah meu deus puta que pariu por que que eu disse isso. que que me deu na cabeça?? Foi muito aleatório. Foi muito do nada. Foi muito nada a ver. Ah mEu DeUS.” Ele ia abrir a boca, para dizer algo, mas em vez disso, Stuart começou, ainda olhando para a calçada. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto

“Sabe Ace, eu me sinto tão confortável perto de ti.”

Qualquer ideia de resposta que Ace poderia ter pra isso sumiu de vista. Ele ficou alguns segundos boquiaberto olhando para o rosto do vocalista tentando pensar em uma resposta enquanto seu coração acelerava, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho de paços apressados vindo da calçada.  
“Ei! 2D! Ace!” Noodle gritou enquanto corria cobrindo a cabeça, “Por que vocês tão aqui fora?” Ela perguntou ofegante quando chegou na escada. Russel vinha logo atrás em silêncio.  
“ah.. É que a gente esqueceu de pegar a chave com o Russ..” Ace disse levemente desnorteado com os últimos eventos.  
Noodle soltou um leve riso enquanto via Russel se aproximar, que cumprimentou todos e destrancou a porta para eles entrarem.

Cada um foi fazer a sua própria coisa dentro da casa, Russel foi tomar um banho, Stuart e Ace foram ambos para os seus respectivos quartos e Noodle foi preparar algo para comer. O baixista sentou em sua cama cheio de pensamentos e dúvidas. Não era a primeira vez que Stuart fazera o seu coração Acelerar, e quanto mais tempo ele passava com o garoto de cabelos azuis, mais vontade sentia de se aproximar do outro.  
O baixista não negaria que já se pegou olhando o outro várias vezes, ele sempre achou Stuart uma pessoa muito bonita. Ace se sentia confuso, passou a semana inteira pensando no outro, as palavras de Stuart o deixaram pensativo. Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão, Ace desistiu, se sentia cansado, e sua cabeça estava bagunçada, cheia de sentimentos confusos sobre tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos minutos. Ele decidiu seguir o fluxo do que acontecer futuramente, sem se preocupar muito com muita coisa. Ace prosseguiu com sua noite normalmente.


	3. "Maratona de filmes"

Já fazia um mês que Stuart e Ace esperaram na porta de casa enquanto chovia. Conforme os dias foram passando depois desse, o vocalista parecia se aproximar cada vez mais do baixista, quase parecia proposital, inclusive. A reação inicial de Ace com isso foi confusão, igual naquela noite, mas com o passar do tempo ele chegou na conclusão que, seja lá o que Stuart estivesse fazendo, ele o deixaria faze-lo até chegar onde for que isso fosse chegar. Então, pelo resto do mês, ele agiu como se tudo estivesse dentro dos conformes. Como se Stuart já normalmente acordasse cedo e tomasse café da manhã com o resto da banda - e ficasse encarando Ace por alguns segundos enquanto comia -, ou como se já fosse normal o vocalista insistir em se sentar do lado dele nas ultimas viagens de carro que eles tem feito pela cidade - Usando a desculpa que gosta de ficar perto da janela -. O baixista achou isso tudo engraçado e fofo de ver acontecendo, mas não sabia muito bem se devia fazer algo a respeito, talvez conversar com Stuart ou demonstrar algum interesse de volta. Ele decidiu, no entanto, que não se mostraria contra os avanços do outro.

Nas últimas semanas Stuart também parecia particularmente interessado em maratonar filmes com Ace, então os dois haviam combinado de assistir alguns filmes de terror sobre zumbis juntos na noite de hoje.  
Noodle e Russel haviam saído, ambos foram fazer alguma coisa em algum lugar - que nem o baixista, nem o vocalista lembravam exatamente o que e aonde era -.  
Agora os dois estavam preparando as coisas para a maratona, Ace levou algumas garrafas de cerveja até a sala e Stuart levou um balde de pipoca, os dois se sentaram no sofá. Enquanto o baixista abria uma das garrafas Stuart pegou alguns DVDS na mão.  
"Qual tu quer ver primeiro Ace? Dawn Of The Dead, Evil Dead ou Zombie Flash Eaters?"  
"Qual sua recomendação Stu-pot?" Ace respondeu perguntando para 2D enquanto tomava um gole da cerveja recém-aberta  
"Bem, Dawn Of The Dead é meu favorito!" o vocalista exclamou levemente animado "É muito bom, eu nunca me canso dele."  
"É nesse aí que a gente começa então" o baixista respondeu, pegando rapidamente o DVD da mão do outro e colocando dentro do aparelho de DVD. 2D sorri e se aproxima levemente de Ace quando ele se senta de volta no sofá.

Pouco depois de uma hora de conversa, risadas e nenhum dos dois prestando totalmente atenção no que acontecia na TV, eles já estavam na metade do filme, várias garrafas já foram abertas e bebidas. Ace agora estava praticamente deitado no sofá, e Stuart estava quase grudado nele, ambos levemente embriagados, mas totalmente focados no que acontecia na tela a frente deles.  
"Eu não achei que ia ser bom assim o filme" O esverdeado comentou, pegando um pouco do que havia sobrado da pipoca sem tirar os olhos da tela  
"Não é a toa que é meu favorito" 2D respondeu enquanto pegava metade das pipocas que Ace tinha pegado na mão e colocava algumas na boca.  
"Ei, quer pipoca vai buscar mais mano" O baixista respondeu, pegando mais um pouco de pipoca.  
"Eu busquei. Na sua mão" Stuart respondeu, com um sorriso de canto no rosto  
Ace soltou uma risada e apertou a mão de Stuart. Ele ia fazer algum comentário provocativo, mas perdeu a linha de pensamento, e acabou que ele só segurou a mão do outro em silêncio mesmo. Nenhum dos dois soltaram as mãos, e o baixista eventualmente arrumou sua postura e ficou sentado de forma mais ou menos reta. Depois de um tempo quando os créditos do filme já estavam começando a aparecer, Stuart encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ace, que ficou levemente tenso.  
"Põe Zombie Flash Eater agora" Stu sussurrou com a cabeça ainda encostada.  
O baixista fez um som com a garganta e levantou para trocar o DVD, colocando o próximo filme no reprodutor, e voltando para o sofá.

Eles deram iniciaram o filme, e Stuart não demorou muito para se encostar em Ace de novo. Por um tempo, eles ficaram em silêncio, ambos tentando prestar atenção no filme. O esverdeado debateu consigo por alguns minutos, pensando no que fazer com Stuart, que agora tinha sua cabeça apoiada em seu ombro novamente. Parte dele queria deitar no sofá e puxar Stu junto e a outra parte queria acariciar os cabelos azuis dele. Ele chegou na conclusão que talvez seria melhor só mexer no cabelo.

Enquanto os olhos brancos de Stuart pairavam sob a tela da televisão, Ace sutilmente começou a fazer movimentos leves e repetitivos na sua cabeça, acariciando seus fios. Isso pegou o vocalista de surpresa, não esperava esse tipo de iniciativa vindo do outro. Ele se mexeu um pouco, tentando olhar para Ace, mas não teve muito sucesso, então decidiu fazer algo diferente.  
Stuart tirou a mão do baixista de si, e se deitou no sofá, usando as penas do outro como apoio. Ace voltou a acariciar a cabeça de Stuart depois que ele se deitou.

Eles continuaram assistindo o filme em silêncio, nenhum ousando comentar sobre esse novo nível de contato físico entre os dois. O vocalista ocasionalmente tirava os olhos da televisão para olhar para o baixista, que persistia segurando uma de suas mãos e acariciando seus cabelos.  
Stuart começara a gostar de Ace a um tempo, ele acredita que começou um pouco depois da madrugada que eles conversaram. Desde esse dia, ele tem jogado sinais que ele estava interessado pelo garoto de townsville, mas Ace não parecia responder nem perceber eles. Esse tipo de reação e intimidade era novo vindo dele, o vocalista se sentia feliz, ele sorria que nem bobo agora.  
Quando eles estavam mais ou menos na metade do longa-metragem, o baixista percebeu que as garrafas acabaram. Então num movimento rápido, ele tirou a cabeça do vocalista de seu colo e sussurrou que iria à cozinha e que já voltava.

Depois de alguns minutos mexendo em estantes e gavetas, ele achou uma caixa de ovos de chocolate - um dos doces que ele já viu 2D comendo várias vezes - e algumas latas de refrigerante. Voltando para sala o baixista deixou as coisas no chão em frente ao sofá.  
Quando ele ia se sentar novamente, viu que Stuart estava dormindo. Ele o observou por alguns segundos, admirando sua beleza.  
Ace começou a se lembrar de quando era mais novo, e a primeira vez que ele viu o vocalista da banda.

Ele tinha 17 anos e ainda vivia em Townsville com sua gang, entrara em uma loja de CD's para ver se conseguia pegar alguns e sair despercebido sem arrumar encrenca, mas então, ele viu o poster do grupo em uma das paredes. 2D estava no fundo, olhando para o lado enquanto fumava e ao seu lado estava Murdoc que por sua vez tinha Russel em seu outro lado -Enquanto isso, Noodle estava mais próxima da câmera, segurando o que parecia ser um boneco com desenhos de esqueleto -.  
Ele se lembrava de ter ficado admirado com a aparência do vocalista, não era todo dia que ele via uma pessoa com cabelo azul, mas o jovem acreditou que ficou muito bonito mesmo assim.  
Depois observar o poster por alguns segundos ele seguiu com seu plano original de roubar alguns CD's, mas fez questão de procurar um da banda para ouvir mais tarde.

Ace sorriu de recanto enquanto se lembrava desse dia, mas, voltando a realidade, ele se abaixa e fica a mesma altura que Stuart - que estava deitado no sofá - e o cutuca.  
"oh Stu" ele sussurra  
Em resposta o outro resmunga e se mexe um pouco, mas não acorda.  
"Vamo lá vamo, vou te levar pro quarto." o esverdeado diz enquanto se levanta. Ele coloca 2D sentado no sofá e o ajuda a levantar.  
Eles vão caminhando abraçados enquanto Stuart resmunga até o segundo andar da casa, onde ficam os quartos.  
Chegando no quarto do vocalista, o baixista o deita na cama e se vira em direção a porta, já preparado para sair do quarto, mas ele ouve a voz serena de Stuart vindo de trás de si.  
"Fica aqui."  
ele se vira e vê o outro lhe encarando com olhos sonolentos e melancólicos. Ace para por alguns segundos, raciocinando, e diz  
"melhor não..."  
Mas Stuart se senta rapidamente na cama, e puxa Ace para seu lado, deitando-o junto a ele.  
"O-oh, ok então." o esverdeado diz, enquanto sente a respiração lenta de seu amigo próxima de si.  
O baixista ficou tenso por alguns minutos, mas conforme foi passando o tempo, logo ambos estavam em sono profundo na cama, dormindo tranquilamente pelo resto da noite.


	4. "A manhã seguinte"

Quando Stuart acordou, ele conseguia ouvir o som dos pássaros vindo de fora de seu quarto. Também sentia o calor de sua cama e do respirar de alguém deitado perto de si. O vocalista abre os olhos - ainda grogue - passando a perceber que já era dia enquanto também tentava se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.  
Ele observava seu quarto, que estava quase completamente bagunçado. Havia peças de roupa variadas jogadas pelo chão, sapatos de um lado para o outro, algumas folhas amassadas e várias outras coisas espalhadas. Uma luz fraca vinha da janela e pairava sob a cama e o chão.  
Depois de alguns poucos minutos de memórias borradas e fora de ordem, Stuart se lembrava que havia marcado uma maratona de filmes com Ace na noite anterior, que eles haviam bebido durante os filmes e que ele havia capotado. Também se lembrava de que o outro havia o trazido até o quarto, e que os dois dormiram juntos.  
Com essas informações na cabeça, o de cabelos azuis se virou para o lado - em direção ao baixista, que ainda estava dormindo - e ficou parado por alguns minutos observando a figura a sua frente.

O esverdeado dormia tranquilamente, havia alguns fios de cabelo em seu rosto. Sua respiração era profunda e lenta, parecia estar tendo algum sonho bom. Stuart sorri para o outro, enquanto estica o braço e cuidadosamente tira os fios de seu rosto e se aproxima um pouco. Desde que Ace chegou, ele sempre tratou 2D bem, e depois de um tempo, quando os dois começaram a formar uma amizade, Stuart lentamente começou a olhar o novo baixista da banda de outra forma, uma forma mais carinhosa. Foram as pequenas ações e comentários de Ace que chamaram a atenção do vocalista. Talvez seja porque ele é realmente um doce, ou talvez seja uma forma de tapar um pouco do vazio que Stuart sentia dentro de si, mas, ele sabia que queria mais e mais proximidade com Ace.  
Porém, no meio dos desejos de 2D de ter algum tipo de relação mais íntima com o baixista, ele ainda sentia um nó na garganta, um medo. Medo de se assumir publicamente, medo da reação de sua família e de seus fans - apesar que, ele julgava que pelos comentários em diversas redes sociais que ele já viu, nenhum deles ia ficar muito surpreso -, e mais ainda, medo de Murdoc trata-lo de forma pior caso se assumisse.  
Ele decidiu parar de pensar nisso, no entanto. Decidiu consigo mesmo que iria aproveitar esse momento de ter seu crush deitado na mesma cama que ele dormindo.  
Sem perceber - enquanto vagava em seus pensamentos sobre o baixista - 2D começou a acariciar a cabeça de seu companheiro, igual o mesmo fizera nele na noite anterior.

"Hmmm..." Stuart cantarolou com o fundo da garganta, sorrindo descontraidamente enquanto fazia cafunés no baixista.  
Essa tranquilidade e humor descontraído, no entanto, não durou muito. Ace abriu os olhos duma vez enquanto o vocalista o acariciava, causando um leve desespero no outro, que rapidamente tirou a mão de sua cabeça.  
" Bom Dia Ace." O de cabelos azuis comentou, com a voz levemente tremula, mas ainda sim com um sorriso no rosto  
"Bom dia 'D..." O baixista disse, prestes a bocejar e se espreguiçar. "Que que eu to fazendo na sua cama mesmo?"  
"ah... uh, hehe, é engraçado até, a gente deve ter capotado depois dos filmes ontem…" Stuart respondeu rapidamente, tentando recompor a confiança enquanto se ajeitava na cama para ficar numa posição mais confortável.  
"Ah é, a gente fez isso ontem..." O esverdeado se lembrou, enquanto coçava os olhos. "A gente bebeu bastante, to com uma dor de cabeça daquelas."  
"Tem umas pílulas ali na gaveta, deixa que eu pego..." Stuart disse enquanto tentava alcançar o criado mudo do lado da cama sem se levantar. Claro que, seria complicado fazer isso, Ace estava logo no lado da cama que dava para sair. Não daria para ele pegar sem ficar extremamente perto do outro ou sem se levantar. Mas, sem pensar muito 2D continuou tentando alcançar o criado mudo, resultando nos dois ficando quase grudados um contra o outro enquanto Stuart procurava o remédio certo na gaveta.  
Depois de alguns segundos do baixista ser quase esmagado pelo homem de cabelos azuis do lado dele, Stuart se deita novamente, sem se importar em se afastar tanto do baixista, e passa uma pílula azul para ele.  
"Vai passar rapidinho, eu sempre tomo desse." O vocalista comenta, enquanto pega uma daquelas para si mesmo e engole a seco.  
"Hmm... Valeu 'D." O baixista agradece, meio perdido e com o coração Acelerado por conta do contato físico súbito. Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos após o esverdeado tomar o remedio.

Poucos segundos foram o suficiente para Stuart entrar em um argumento interno consigo mesmo sobre se ele deveria expressar seus sentimentos quanto a Ace de forma mais sincera.  
Poucos segundos viraram alguns minutos, depois de um tempo.  
"Umm... tá tudo bem Stu?" Ace pergunta, agora se sentindo mais acordado, e estranhando o prolongado silêncio vindo de seu amigo.  
"Eu to bem sim Ace, é que… hmmmm" O vocalista se enrola com suas palavras e pensamentos.  
"É que o quê?" O baixista pergunta, com um pouco de preocupação, junto a um pouco de receio de qual seria a resposta.  
Stuart fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando organizar os pensamentos, mas acaba ficando tenso quando percebe que Ace agora o encara, quase como se prestasse atenção em cada movimento dele.  
"Hhhmmm, é que..." O vocalista mexe os dedos de nervoso, batendo uns nos outros. "Tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar faz um tempo."  
"Hmm" O esverdeado grunhe, esperando que 2D continue falando.  
"Ah Ace, eu acho melhor eu não falar, vai que eu estrago tudo." Stuart diz, agora passando as mãos pelo cabelo.  
"Estragar o quê? Ta tudo bem 'D, pode falar."  
"Hm....." o vocalista resmunga, ainda indeciso. Ele solta um suspiro, e começa a falar.  
"Desde quando tu entrou na minha vida, tu tem sido muito legal comigo Ace, principalmente depois que a gente começou a se aproximar."  
O baixista prestava atenção em cada palavra que vinha do outro, ouvindo ansiosamente.  
"De um tempo pra cá eu acho que…" Stuart deu uma pausa e engoliu a seco. "Eu acho que comecei a gostar de ti. Mas.. Não como amigo. Como algo mais."  
"ah." Ace disse, quase em surpresa, sem saber muito como reagir.

Depois de alguns segundos - não muitos- processando a informação, Ace coloca as mãos em volta do rosto do vocalista, chamando sua atenção, e responde  
"Ah Stu... Cê podia ter dito antes." ele fez uma pausa "Faz um tempo que eu meio que comecei a gostar de você também..." Stuart levantou os olhos e agora encara o baixista olho a olho. "Eu só não queria ser o primeiro a falar. Não sabia se você gostava de homem."  
2D sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta, mas preferiu ficar quieto sobre isso por enquanto. Queria aproveitar esse momento. Tomou um pouco de coragem depois de ouvir a reposta do baixista. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do outro, agora deixando seus rostos tão próximos que quase se tocavam, e disse.  
"hm... Já que eu gosto de ti. E.... tu gosta de mim." Ele repete o que Ace havia feito mais cedo e coloca suas mãos no rosto do outro. "Por que a gente não... Seilá, sai junto uma hora dessas?"  
Ace sorri de recanto, e aproxima o rosto do vocalista do seu, sussurra "Eu não vejo por que não." E dá um beijo em sua testa. Stuart se aproxima do baixista, ficando basicamente abraçado nele, trocando caricias. Um sentimento agradavel toma conta dos dois, um conforto e carinho muito forte um pelo outro. Nenhum deles sente a necessidade de quebrar o silêncio, então eles ficam assim por um tempo.

"Eu posso te beijar, Ace?" O vocalista pergunta subitamente, ainda abraçado no outro.  
"Claro, 'D" O esverdeado responde, sem pensar muito, enquanto passava a mão levemente sob os cabelos de Stuart.  
Num movimento rapido, 2D se solta do abraço e dá um selinho em Ace, que ainda insatisfeito com um simples selinho, se senta na cama e se inclina para cima de Stuart, que ainda está deitado, e lhe dá um beijo mais profundo.  
Algumas mãos passam por alguns lugares, os dois praticamente rolam na cama enquanto se dão caricias, mas, tudo isso acaba quando ambos ouvem uma batida na porta do quarto.  
"toochi, o café tá pronto! Você vem?" A voz de Noodle ressoava pelas paredes até chegar no ouvido dos dois.  
"S-Sim! Já to indo!" O vocalista responde rapidamente, e se levanta, indo pegar uma muda nova de roupa.  
"Hey umm, Ace." Stuart começa, enquanto pega uma blusa aleatória de dentro de uma gaveta de seu armário.  
"Sim?" O baixista responde, se deitando novamente na cama de forma confortavel.  
"É que... uh. Ninguém sabe que eu sou... uhh, Bissexual." Ele vira rapidamente para Ace com um olhar preocupado. "Eu não queria contar pra ninguém por enquanto. T-Tudo bem?"  
O baixista faz um sinal de "ok" com a mão e dá um sorriso para Stuart, que agora trocava de blusa.  
"Valeu mesmo Ace" O vocalista diz, se aproximando do outro e pegando seu rosto pelo queixo, só para dar um selinho antes de se dirigir para a porta.  
"Tu vai vir tomar café?" Ele pergunta, já segurando a maçaneta.  
"Daqui a pouco eu vou, preocupa não. Quero aproveitar mais um tempinho na sua cama" Ace responde, se ajeitando mais ainda e se cobrindo. Stuart solta uma risada pela garganta, fala tchau para Ace e sai do quarto, presumidamente para tomar café da manhã com o resto da banda.


	5. "Uma manhã na neve"

Havia se passado pouco mais de uma semana desde a manhã em que Stuart confessara seus sentimentos a Ace, e desde então, os dois passaram o máximo de tempo junto tentando não levantar suspeitas. Quando Noodle e Russel saiam ou estavam ocupados de mais com alguma outra coisa, eles se encontravam de forma discreta; Às vezes Stuart ia buscar algo no quarto do baixista, ou eles saiam para comprar alguma coisa no mercado, shopping ou centro. Hoje o esquema não foi diferente. O baterista e a Guitarrista estavam cada um em seu canto, cada um fazendo algo diferente. Noodle brincava com Katsu - seu gato - e Russel lia seu jornal enquanto tomava um copo quente de café, ambos muito bem agasalhados, pois o inverno havia acabado de começar, o frio era grande e a paisagem na rua era repleta de neve. Enquanto isso, Ace se arrumava em seu quarto enquanto bolava um plano. Ele mandou uma mensagem a Stuart e saiu para a sala.

" 'dia Noodle, Russ. " O esverdeado disse, Acenando um bom dia para o baterista - que Acenou de volta- e indo em direção a sua amiga.  
"Acho que eu vou dar uma passada no centro daqui a pouco. Quer que eu pego alguma coisa pra você?" Ele perguntou, revirando os olhos debaixo de seus óculos e torcendo para que a outra não decida ir junto.  
"Não, eu peguei tudo que eu precisava da última vez que eu fui. Mas valeu" Noodle respondeu, agora pegando o gato no colocando e acariciando-o. O baixista sussurrou um "beleza" em comemoração e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Comeu rapidamente algumas bolachas Waffer e tomou um copo de café, e então voltou para seu próprio quarto, pegando lá um moletom preto, que era quente o suficiente para o manter aquecido. Ficou alguns minutos lá enrolando, até que foi em direção à saída da casa, que coincidentemente também era na direção do quarto do vocalista - que ainda não havia saído de lá -, bateu na porta de seu amado de forma discreta e disse em voz alta e clara "To saindo" para todos ouvirem, e então, finalmente, saiu da casa. Sentou-se no degrau e Acendeu um cigarro enquanto esperava o outro sair também.

Stuart, que havia acordado a poucos minutos, já havia lido a mensagem que Ace havia o enviado, e pretendia seguir as instruções de seu namorado. Trocou de roupa rápido depois de ouvir uma batida em sua porta e foi em direção à sala para falar bom dia a seus companheiros de banda. Fingiu não saber onde o baixista estava e perguntou para Noodle, que explicou o que o esverdeado havia dito que iria ao centro e que saiu não fazia muito tempo. O vocalista Fingiu pressa e inventou que precisava pegar algo por lá, e que tentaria alcançar o outro antes dele chegar. Saiu depressa da cozinha e pegou uma jaqueta de couro em seu quarto, rapidamente indo para fora da casa.  
Depois de fechar a porta, 2D se virou para frente e viu lá Ace, o esperando enquanto fumava, com um olhar sereno no rosto.  
"Deu tudo certo? Alguém desconfiou?" O baixista perguntou, jogando o cigarro fora e se levantando.  
"Deu tudo certo! Ninguém pareceu desconfiar, e- oh-" Stuart foi interrompido no meio da fala pelos lábios do outro rapidamente roçando pelos seus. Ace afastou o rosto e colocou as mãos na cintura de Stuart e começou a falar com uma voz baixa e um sorriso no rosto.  
"Que bom que ninguém suspeitou."  
"É..." O vocalista colocou as mãos nos ombros do baixista e novamente juntou seus lábios com os dele.  
O beijo foi rápido, parcialmente por que Stuart começou a se preocupar que alguém os veria ali, e também por que ambos ouviam um carro se aproximando na rua.

Os dois riram um pouco depois que o carro passou, e decidiram seguir com o plano de ir ao centro. Como ainda era bem cedo, Não teria muitas pessoas lá, então não seria tão arriscado para eles. O casal foi caminhando até seu destino -que surpreendetemente não era tão longe - e tiveram mais vários momentos assim, uns mais discretos do que os outros, mas, depois de alguns minutos, chegaram aonde queriam. O vocalista e o baixista estavam parados na frente de uma cafeteria. Ela era simples e não parecia muito lotado. 2D Sorri olhando o pequeno edifício e anda em direção a porta puxando a mão de Ace, que dá um sorriso meigo e acompanha seu amado. Eles se sentam em uma mesa longe da janela, praticamente do lado da parede, tentando pegar um lugar mais escondido para não serem notados. Os dois perderam tempo um pouco, conversando de forma descontraída, fazendo piadas e algumas brincadeiras entre si. Stuart Acabou pedindo um cappuccino depois de um tempo, e Ace aproveitou e pediu um expresso na mesma hora. Depois de alguns flertes, selinhos rápidos e alguns poucos doces, eles decidiram sair dali e ir dar uma volta pela cidade.

O vocalista, depois de tomar uma dose -um tanto baixa- de cafeína, se sentia levemente mais corajoso, e queria demonstrar um pouco de afeto pelo seu namorado mesmo estando em público. Ele e o baixista estavam conversando sobre as novas tendências que estavam surgindo no meio musical, e, enquanto Ace falava, Stuart lentamente segurou a mão dele enquanto ouvia seu amor falar. Surpreso com a iniciativa, O baixista pausou a fala por um momento para olhar para o vocalista mais atenciosamente e então, continuou dizendo o que estava falando.  
"É por isso que eu acho que recentemente o Punk já não é mais valorizado tanto quanto antigamente-"

"Ace, tu é tão bonito, cara, tipo, quando tu fica concentrado quando tu ta falando." O vocalista comentou - cortando a linha de pensamento do outro -, apertando levemente a mão de seu companheiro enquanto sorria. O jovem esverdeado fica surpreso e cora um pouco com o elogio, e logo depois responde:  
"Hmmmm, pode até ser, mas então eu não fico mais do que você!"  
Depois de ouvir a resposta, o vocalista parece pensativo por alguns segundos, até que ele subitamente puxa Ace pelo braço até um beco que estava próximo a eles. Ele encosta na parede e puxa o baixista para perto de si, colocando as mãos em seu quadril.  
"Se você vai ficar sendo fofo assim comigo eu vou ter que te beijar." O vocalista diz, com um olhar provocativo e um sorriso lago no rosto

"Ah... Realmente, uma pena isso, cê não acha? Com certeza eu ia odiar muito se você fizesse isso..." O baixista fala num tom baixo, colocando uma de suas mãos na parede e a outra na bochecha de Stuart.

2D lentamente puxa o baixista para perto de si, e os dois se dão um beijo longo e caloroso, dando um belo contraste com o frio que os cercava. O vocalista eventualmente soltou as mãos dos quadris de seu amado e colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do mesmo, puxando ele para mais perto. O esverdeado -agora mais próximo de Stuart - aproveitava o momento para explorar um pouco seus limites. Ele em primeiro momento colocou as mãos na cintura do vocalista, E, conforme o beijo foi evoluindo para algo mais quente, ele começou a acariciar levemente os lados de seu namorado. A reação que o mesmo teve com isso, no entanto, não era o que Ace esperava. Ele pensou que talvez 2D não falaria nada, ou talvez pediria para ele não encostar nele assim ainda, alguma coisa assim. Não que o homem de 40 anos a sua frente, seu atual namorado, caísse no chão rindo por conta de cócegas.

Stuart Ria, levando sua mão tentando cobrir seu corpo -que agora estava levemente envolvido pela neve - , ele corava levemente por conta do frio - e pelo beijo -. Ele começou a falar, ainda rindo, mas um pouco mais calmo:  
"Qual é Ace! Eu tenho cosquinha, não faz isso!"

"Você tem cosquinha, é?" O baixista diz, se abaixando próximo ao seu namorado, com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Ele teve uma ideia.

"Ah não Ace, Ace não faz isso, Ac-" Os pedidos desesperados do vocalista foram interrompidos pelas mãos de Ace chegando na lateral de sua barriga e rapidamente fazendo cócegas lá. Stuart se rebatia no chão tentando afastar as mãos do baixista de perto de si, mas falhava miseravelmente. Ace observava Com um sorriso largo no rosto, e ria um pouco junto com o vocalista. Ele decide ter um pouco de piedade pelo outro, e para por alguns segundos. Ele ia começar a falar algo, mas foi surpreendido com um monte de neve o Acertando bem no meio do rosto. Stuart ria vingativo ainda no chão, vendo o rosto surpreso de seu companheiro.  
O esverdeado fica em silêncio por alguns momentos e começa a falar:"Ah. Mas agora não tem volta. Tu se prepara Stu." e então começa a juntar um monte de neve do chão e a se preparar para acertar o jovem de cabelos azuis. O vocalista percebeu rápido o plano do outro, e saiu correndo antes de ser Acertado.

Os dois - antes que percebessem o que estavam fazendo e aonde - estavam tentando Acertar bolas de neve e correndo uma atrás do outro no meio de uma praça. Rindo e correndo por aí, Ace as vezes conseguia acertar Stuart, e vice-versa, mas, em geral, ambos erravam a maioria de suas jogadas. Era muita sorte a praça estar vazia, se não já teriam acidentalmente Acertado algum inocente que passava por ali. Stuart eventualmente se cansa de tanta emoção e vai correndo em direção a Ace, fazendo um sinal de paz com as mãos enquanto ria. Quando ele finalmente chega perto do baixista, ele dá um abraço apertado e um beijo rápido nos lábios do outro e comenta:  
"Ace… Eu realmente acho que eu te amo. Tu é minha pessoa favorita. Tu é tudo de bom..."

"Ah Stu, Olha pra você, como que cê é fofo! Da vontade de te apertar!" O baixista diz, abraçando o vocalista novamente e levantando ele um pouco no ar. "Eu realmente acho que eu te amo também. É tão divertido passar o tempo contigo..."  
Stuart dá um largo sorriso, e os dois se beijam novamente. Um beijo calmo, mas razoavelmente longo, ambos aproveitando o momento.Não depois de muito tempo, no entanto, O vocalista quebra o beijo lentamente, olhando nos olhos de Ace através das lentes do óculos escuro.  
"Ace, eu to amando o clima que a gente tá, mas, acho melhor a gente voltar pra casa depois dessa guerra de neve" ele solta um pequeno riso. "Eu acho que eu vou acabar ficando resfriado."

"Vamo lá então Stu, Ta quase na hora do almoço mesmo, daqui a pouco alguém lá pede comida." O baixista responde, acariciando o cabelo de seu amado. "E além do mais, jamais que eu ia querer que uma gracinha que nem você ficasse resfriado." ele dá um selinho rápido com um sorriso meigo no rosto.  
Os dois então caminham de volta para casa, conversando e rindo entre si, com piadas, brincadeiras e carinhos. No resto do dia não aconteceu muita coisa, exceto que Stuart começou a demonstrar alguns sinais de estar resfriado, mas, os dois continuaram discretamente aproveitando seus momentos de privacidade para passar tempo um com o outro sem serem percebidos. Stuart dormiu no quarto de Ace nessa noite, que cuidou dele no dia seguinte quando ele acordou com febre. Mas, Assim foi um dos vários encontros entre Stuart Pot e Ace copular, doce e amoroso, engraçado e divertido.


	6. "O show"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: coisas quase sexuais acontecem nesse capítulo. (não pretendo escrever nsfw)  
> WARNING: sexual things almost happen in this chapter. (I don't intend to write nsfw)

Pouco depois de um mês dos últimos acontecimentos - sendo esses: o encontro entre Stuart e Ace e o início do relacionamento dos dois - A banda saiu em tour. O que significa que, nem o baixista, nem o vocalista tinham tempo o suficiente para passarem juntos. A rotina de todos se resumia em ensaiar as músicas, comer, descansar e repetir. Eles viajavam de lugar para o outro em um trailer grande o suficiente para que cada um tivesse um mini-quarto, então o problema do casal não era exatamente a falta de espaço, mas sim o fato que o momento que os dois entrassem no mesmo quarto, trancassem a porta, e fizessem deus sabe-se-lá o que, seria extremamente suspeito.  
Stuart quebrava a cabeça tentando pensar em alguma forma de trazer Ace a seu quarto - ou dele ir para o quarto do baixista - sem que ninguém os vice. Considerou até ir no meio da madrugada, mas daria para ouvir os sons dele andando pelo corredor. Noodle e Russel pareciam mais atenciosos também por algum motivo, então, o vocalista se sentia paranoico, como se fosse ser descoberto só de pensar em segurar a mão do baixista.

O Esverdeado também se sentia tenso com a situação, até conseguia ocasionalmente encontrar algumas brechas para ficar com Stuart, mas sempre acabava rápido e de forma inesperada.  
Hoje não foi diferente, eles acordaram, tomaram café enquanto esperavam o trailer chegar na cidade, e então, foram direto para ensaiar. Ficaram algumas boas horas tocando as mesmas musicas várias vezes - ocasionalmente tendo que recomeçar, por que alguém acabava errando ou a nota, a letra, ou a velocidade -, e só pararam quando deu a hora do almoço. O baixista viu isso como uma oportunidade, e queria aproveitar da melhor forma possível. Eles estavam todos na sala de espera do local de ensaio, Noodle perguntava a Russel o que ele queria comer - já que a mesma estava pedindo comida pelo celular -, E foi nessa hora que a mente do baixista bolou um plano; logo quando a guitarrista ia perguntar ao de cabelos azuis o que ele queria, Ace entrou na frente e começou a falar:  
"Na real, nem eu, nem o Stu sabemos o que a gente quer comer direito-" Ele deu uma pausa, engoliu a seco e implorou a deus que o vocalista entendesse o que ele estava querendo dizer. "-Dai eu dei a ideia da gente dar uma volta pelo shopping pra ver se tinha alguma coisa interessante lá. É aqui do lado mesmo, então nem demora tanto." 

Stuart sorriu e entendeu imediatamente, mas decidiu não falar mais nada para completar. Noodle olhou desconfiada para os dois, mas acabou dando ombros e finalizando o pedido.  
O baixista e o vocalista saíram de lá e foram trocar de roupa dentro do trailer, mas, enquanto isso, a guitarrista e o baterista conversavam.  
"Você não acha que eles não tão meio estranhos, Noodle?" Russel perguntou, levemente inquieto.

Noodle pensou por alguns segundos, e disse:  
"Acho sim. Quase não desgrudam um do outro... Não achei que ia acontecer isso, mas julgo que é bom pros dois."

"Também não esperava. O 'D ficou evitando o Ace quando você apresentou um pro outro. Achei que eles iam ficar na indiferença mesmo." O baterista prolongou o pensamento.

A guitarrista sorriu de recanto e comentou:  
"Eu não me referia a amizade deles. Mas acho justo."

Ace saiu do quarto usando um casaco vermelho-escuro - estilo uniforme americano -, uma camiseta branca por baixo e uma jeans preta, e ficou esperando Stuart, que saiu do próprio quarto não muitos minutos depois. Ele usava a mesma jaqueta de couro que usou no último encontro deles, uma camiseta rosa com a estampa "shoot to ill", e uma jeans azul clara. Ao ver o vocalista, o baixista assoviou, se levantou de onde estava e foi em direção ao outro. Ele colocou suas mãos nas bochechas de 2D e puxou-o para perto.

"Stuart cê é a coisa mais linda que já aconteceu na minha vida e ninguém me prova o contrário." O esverdeado disse num tom sério, mas deu um sorriso bobo ao terminar de falar.  
2D, que primeiro havia se assustado com o tom sério do outro, corou levemente e deu um riso.  
"Eu posso até ser a coisa mais linda que já aconteceu na sua vida, mas então, tu absolutamente, sem dúvida ALGUMA, é a coisa mais maravilhosa que aconteceu na minha." O vocalista retrucou, colocando as mãos nos quadris do homem a sua frente e depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Os dois trocaram olhares melosos por alguns minutos, mas então perceberam que, se alguém entrasse ali, a primeira coisa que a pessoa veria seria os dois se dando carinho, então decidiram seguir em direção ao shopping. Ace usando seus óculos escuros e o capuz da blusa para não ser reconhecido, e Stuart usando também óculos escuros (Que ele roubou do outro) e uma máscara preta. Ao chegar no shopping - que realmente não era tão longe de onde eles estavam anteriormente - os dois homens vagaram juntos pela praça de alimentação. Ace optando por ir num self-service de comida japonesa - completamente por influência de Noodle -, e Stuart preferindo pedir algo no Burger King. Os dois almoçaram juntos e alegres, sendo praticamente ignorados por todos aqueles que passavam por perto. Aproveitaram que ainda havia um tempo sobrando, e deram uma volta de mãos dadas, observando vitrines de lojas e se provocando ocasionalmente.

Enquanto eles passeavam juntos, o vocalista avistou algo extremamente específico numa loja de materiais artísticos, e pediu para que seu namorado esperasse do lado de fora - e sem espiar para ver o que ele foi fazer lá dentro -.  
O esverdeado concordou, e esperou pacientemente, apoiando suas costas contra a vitrine. Não muitos minutos depois, Stuart saiu da loja com uma cartela na mão; ele entregou-a para Ace e disse que era um presente improvisado. Na cartela havia colantes com a temática de baralho, e no meio, havia um ás de espadas se destacando por ser bem maior que os outros adesivos. O baixista teve um mini ataque de ternura e quase sufocou o vocalista o enchendo de carinhos. Ele achou fofo, mas também meio bobo - do jeito bom -. Colocou a cartela no bolso das calças e disse que colocaria o ás em seu baixo. Os dois continuaram o passeio por mais alguns minutos, e, quando deu a hora de voltarem para o ensaio, chegaram lá e continuaram o dia normalmente. No período da noite haveria um show de cerca de duas horas, tanto com músicas novas e com músicas dos álbuns mais antigos, como Demon Dayz e Plastic Beach, então a banda continuou praticando até o anoitecer. Ace e Stuart ocasionalmente se trocavam olhares discretos, querendo muito ficar mais próximos um do outro, às vezes até arriscando piscar um olho para o outro ou mandar beijinhos quando ninguém estava olhando. 

Conforme as horas foram passando, finalmente havia chegado a hora de se arrumar para entrar no palco, e, como era de se esperar, foi uma correria, ninguém achando a roupa que queria usar, perdendo algo que tinha acabado de pegar na mão, esse tipo de caos que quase sempre existe antes de acontecimentos grandes. O baixista acabou escolhendo usar a mesma roupa que havia usando no clipe de tranz, mas teve que abotoar a blusa um pouco mais do que no clipe por pedido de seu empresário. Ele ficou pronto antes da hora, então ficou esperando do lado de fora do camarim, fumando um cigarro e observando as pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro. Foi nesse momento que o esverdeado começou a refletir consigo mesmo; sem dúvida alguma ele estava adorando todos esses meses que ele passou com a banda, caiu de queixo em um relacionamento com Stuart e queria que isso durasse pra sempre... Ace começou a sentir um aperto no estomago - consequência do fato de que ele se lembrou que eventualmente Murdoc voltaria a banda e tomaria seu lugar -. Tentou não pensar nisso, mas, uma nova linha de pensamento entrou em sua cabeça: Stuart. O de cabelos azuis continuaria saindo com ele em segredo por quanto tempo? Ele pretendia se assumir eventualmente? O baixista não se importava de esperar um tempo enquanto o vocalista tomava coragem, mas, por quanto tempo isso duraria? Ele não queria apressar o outro, mas tinha medo de ter que manter o relacionamento deles se segredo por mais muito tempo, tipo um ano ou até mais, queria poder ficar com ele livremente, sem restrições. Ace continuou vagando em seus pensamentos, se sentindo um pouco enjoado, mas decidiu que ficar parado deixando a cabeça criar problema não resolveria nada, então pegou o celular e começou a mexer no Instagram por alguns minutos. Não muito depois desse monólogo interno, Stuart saiu de seu próprio camarim com uma roupa relativamente simples, mas que chamou atenção do esverdeado na hora - ele sendo bobo pelo vocalista do jeito que era, podia ver o outro coberto de lama e ainda ia achar a coisa mais bonita do mundo-. Ele usava uma blusa com listras vermelhas e pretas, uma jaqueta de couro escura e uma calça jeans também preta. O de cabelos azuis foi andando em direção ao seu namorado assim que o viu.  
"Hey Ace" Ele disse, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "Gostei da roupa. Não sabia que tu ia usar de novo, apesar que eu gostei mais quando tava aberta."

"Ah, eu até ia deixar sem abotoar de novo, mas o cara da CN insistiu que eu fechasse a blusa. Vai entender." O baixista deu ombros, sorrindo de recanto com um tom levemente avermelhado nas bochechas.  
Os dois homens se encararam por alguns segundos, ambos cheios de carinho em suas expressões, mas foram tirados de seus transes quando ouviram a voz da produtora gritando que já deviam se posicionar para ir ao palco.  
O show seguiu de acordo com os conformes, a banda tocou suas músicas, conversaram um pouco com o público de vez em quando enquanto passavam de uma track para a outra. Tudo deu certo até a primeira hora acabar, depois disso eles tiraram vinte minutos de descanso para respirar um pouco. Stuart viu isso como um momento para se soltar um pouco e relaxar, então bebeu alguns goles de cerveja enquanto conversava com os colaboradores que ajudaram nos álbuns e outras pessoas que haviam amontoado em cima dele. O baixista observava de longe, sorrindo que nem bobo, mas conversava de tempo em tempo com algumas pessoas que iam falar com ele também. Eles voltaram para o palco depois da pausa e continuaram o show normalmente, mas, o vocalista não conseguia evitar, e olhava o baixista de baixo para cima de tempo em tempo, deveras interessado no outro e levemente alterado pelo alcool. Ace não tinha como não perceber os olhares de Stuart, e até mandava alguns de volta por debaixo dos óculos, mas se sentia levemente preocupado, já que alguém poderia perceber o comportamento do outro. Tirando isso, o show prosseguiu animado e dentro do que já era esperado.

Logo no fim, a banda se despediu do público e se retirou de cena. Todos estavam bem cansados, tanto pelo dia tanto pela apresentação. Noodle e Russel conversavam com alguns agentes da imprensa sobre os planos da banda,o esverdeado tomava um copo de água no canto do salão onde estavam, e 2D estava tomando um ar na porta dos fundos do local. Ace continuou lá dentro por um tempo, até receber uma mensagem vinda de Stuart.

" Vem me encontrar nos fundos"

O baixista estranhou um pouco a mensagem, mas não questionou muito e enviou um "A caminho <3" em resposta. Saiu de lá da forma mais discreta que conseguiu - o que não foi muito, já que foi parado algumas vezes para responder algumas perguntas vindas de alguns entrevistadores que estavam por ali -, e acabou chegando no local aonde o de cabelos azuis estava. Fechou a porta atrás de sí e lentamente se aproximou de seu namorado.  
"Ace! Vem cá, rápido!" O vocalista sussurrou apressado, quando avistou seu amante.

"Tô indo, Tô indo-!" O esverdeado disse. "Mas pra que essa pressa toda? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, Acelerando o passo.

"Não, é que...-" O vocalista pausou, passando a mão na nuca nervosamente. "Eu acho que, agora é a hora perfeita pra gente ficar um pouco sozinho e tudo mais. Já que tá todo mundo socializando lá, eu pensei que a gente podia ir pro meu quarto..." O mesmo concluiu o que pensava.

"É uma boa ideia. Mas cê não acha que alguém vai suspeitar a gente sumir do nada?" O baixista perguntou, pensando em alguma forma de driblar o problema que havia encontrado.

"Talvez. Mas eu quero mesmo ficar contigo agora." Stuart afirmou, com um olhar confiante no rosto.

"Aw, eu não vejo problema nenhum então, Vamo lá meu anjo." Ace disse, agora colocando um de seus braços no ombro de 2D, se deixando levar por seus sentimentos e cansaço. Os dois foram caminhando em direção ao trailer, conversando descontraidamente sobre o show e banhando um ao outro com elogios. Quando chegaram lá, não tinha sinal de vida por perto nem dentro do veículo, então, realmente era a oportunidade perfeita para passarem um tempo juntos. Entraram no quarto, mas nenhum dos dois se importou muito com a luz, então a deixaram apagada mesmo. O baixista se deitou na cama, relaxando o corpo em cima do colchão e soltando um suspiro enquanto o vocalista se deitava ao seu lado, jogando a jaqueta de couro no chão e se abraçando nele. Ace acariciava os cabelos de Stuart - que estavam levemente suados por causa de toda a agitação que foi o show, mas, ele não conseguia ligar muito pra isso naquele momento-, e o outro fazia carinhos na mão do vocalista. Ambos continuaram assim por um tempo, em silêncio, mas, Stuart se levantou e sentou-se na cama, depositando alguns beijos no rosto do baixista, indo da bochecha até seus lábios e ficando por lá mesmo.  
O beijo entre os dois homens começou lento e romântico, mas, não demorou muito para virar algo mais íntimo e quente. Sem perceber muito o que estava fazendo, o vocalista se sentou em uma das pernas de Ace, que sem reclamação alguma quanto a situação, passava a mão pelo corpo do homem acima de si. O calor entre os dois crescia a cada momento, e o clima ficava cada vez mais vulgar. Stuart repentinamente quebrou o beijo, mas só para tirar a camiseta, pois logo atacou os lábios do outro. O vocalista foi se aproximando cada vez mais do outro, e agora estava praticamente sentado em cima dele. Ace parou o beijo, mas foi logo em seguida para o pescoço do vocalista, que se mostrou ter gostado da ideia, soltando um suspiro tremulo com os lábios. o baixista passava as mãos por toda a extensão do corpo de Stuart, sentindo sua pele quente contra a dele. Os dois sentiam o calor no ar, e queriam cada vez mais aprofundar as coisas, fazer algo que nunca fizeram antes. O vocalista sentia os dentes do seu amado em seu pescoço, e estava prestes a desabotoar suas calças, mas seu corpo gelou quando ouviu uma batida forte e súbita na porta, soltando um grito assustado.

"Stuart?! tá tudo bem mano? vem cá." A voz de Russel vinha de trás da porta, preocupado.  
"C-calma aí tô indo!" O de cabelos azuis respondeu ainda processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Saiu do colo de Ace, olhando ele de forma assustada. Ele Acendeu a luz, ligou o ventilador e saiu do quarto para ver o que o baterista queria.

O baixista conseguia ouvir algumas das coisas que os dois falavam fora do quarto, mas não conseguia manter a concentração na conversa o suficiente para chegar em alguma conclusão sobre qual era o tópico. Ele sentia um aperto no estomago enquanto pensava na sequência de eventos que acabaram de acontecer.  
1\. Ele quase chegou a fazer sexo com Stuart.  
2\. Eles foram interrompidos por alguém.  
3\. O fato de que os dois estão namorando quase foi descoberto.  
O esverdeado soltou um suspiro, parando para pensar de verdade na situação que havia se metido. Ele estava namorando alguém que não queria se assumir - o que implica que a relação deles teria que se manter em segredo até Stuart se sentir confortável o suficiente para contar pelo menos para a banda sobre os dois-, ele é um membro temporário do grupo e provavelmente vai ter que ir embora no momento que Murdoc for solto, e por conta do descuido dos dois quase que o segredo do seu amado foi descoberto. Muitos sentimentos e sensações passavam pela cabeça do baixista, quase nenhum deles positivos. Tentava pensar numa forma de driblar isso e ignorar o problema por mais um tempo, mas sentia uma angústia se formando dentro de si. Ele teve um breve momento de paz quando ouviu a porta se abrindo novamente e viu Stuart entrando e trancando-a novamente.

"Ele queria saber se tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Eu disse que tava com enxaqueca por causa das luzes do show e do som alto." O vocalista explicou, enquanto se aproximava novamente da cama, sem ter olhado ainda no rosto do baixista.

"Hmmmmm, você quer continuar ou... tipo, te tirou do clima e-" O de cabelos azuis encarou Ace, que tinha um olhar angustiado no rosto. "-Tá tudo bem?"

O baixista hesitou por alguns segundos, passou a mão no pescoço de forma tensa e suspirou, começando a falar:

"Stuart, eu acho que a gente precisa conversar."


End file.
